In recent years, there is beginning to spread a non-contact power supply transmitter methods (it is also called a wireless power supply transmitter method or a contactless power transmission method.) for supplying power to electronic apparatuses, e.g. mobile phoned, tablet-type devices, etc. In order to promote interoperation between products of which manufacturers are different from each other, Wireless Power Consortium (WPC) was organized, and then the Qi standard which is the International Standard was developed by WPC.
Such a non-contact power supply transmitter system includes a transmitting device (TX) and a receiving device (RX). Communication between the transmitting device (TX) and the receiving device (RX) is executed via a rectification waveform. The communication from the transmitting device (TX) to the receiving device (RX) is executed with a Frequency Shift Keying (FSK) signal.